leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Luke nephilim
Story Back in the ye old medieval times a dragon with elements water,fire,air,and earth was destroying multiple towns and after some years past four people came up to slay the dragon and when the fight begins all of them throw some bombs as the dragon was quickly coming to them and quickly throws the bombs before the dragon got up but they were too late and the bombs went off causing a mountain explosion mushroom after that the four knights found out that each of them have one element from the dragon and then after some decades multiple people have elements from the original elemental wielders and every once a while they a special person with a element could master all elements and learn a rare type spirit bending, a kingdom that just had a newborn called Luke nephilim. His parents want him to be dead since they want his brother Lincoln Nephilim to be the special person so they tried to kill him by leaving him to a dragon luckily a Knight save him in time and the king and queen found out this they decided to put a high bounty on Luke and multiple expert hunters were hired when Luke was 12 the hunters found him and he run where him meet a group that took him in after 5 years he and the group enter a tournament called the destiny and fates tournament where they basically sweeps almost all the rounds until the finals where they fought the flaming hunters and almost lost to Yu Hamada but his team won but after the final battle he found out they were going to kill him when they found out the bounty but luckily the flaming hunters come in time to save him and when the flaming hunters almost left Luke ask to join so the government have kind of a interview and he barely got accepted to the flaming hunters and now he working on the flaming hunters fighting evil everyday with him still unknown of the full power he holds. Personality A bit of nervous when talking since he wasn’t with socializing for a long time and is trying to be kind Appearance blue hair, blue pants,blue and white shirt,green eyes,gray shoes Powers and Stats Tier:High 7-A (with air blast) 6-B Name:Luke nephilim (nickname) knight of the wind ''' '''Origin:OC Gender:Male Age:17 Classification:Human Powers and Abilities: Air manipulation small water manipulation Attack Potency:High 7-A (with air blast) 6-B Speed: Massively hypersonic+ with infinite speed in reaction time Lifting Strength:Class 100 ' 'Striking Strength:EJ ' 'Durability: Mountain Level Stamina:1 day Range: Varies ''' '''Standard Equipment: Sword of the wind: Was made in ancient times for a swordmen that can control wind, it light so it doesn’t decrease your speed and can slice though a island Intelligence:Genius ''' '''Weaknesses: Still human Is trick-able can only use water to a bit of almo Notable Attacks/Techniques: Torn-ado:runs fast enough to make 2 tornadoes and the person will be pulled by the tornadoes and be pulled in half like a kid ripping a piece Air blast: Basically make a dome that cover county and can destroy it and if the person survive the county and then they will die due to not able to breath because Luke suck the air out of the opponent Feats *Was able to destroy a large mountain *Was able to match Zero in a game of chess *Able to survive a large mountain level attack *lifted a tank *Was able to beat Alpha in a foot race *Able to react to Zero 100 % while using the gem on all of his stats *Fought against tons of bounty hunters for a day *Defeated Alpha by a close call (mostly due to Alpha Intelligence) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive MatchesCategory:Incomplete Character Profiles Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Tier 7 Category:Water Manipulation Category:Tier 6